


little red-the heart wants what the heart wants

by naughtylittlekitten



Series: little red [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Breeding, Demonic Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Lydia is 18, Omega Verse, a/o dynamics done neitherworld style, bdsm varies from light to extreme, beetlebabes, dom beetlejuice, eventual preg, hopelessly devoted lydia, lots of kink, lydia asks Beej to wreck her, preg, sub training, submissive lydia, use of witchcraft, virgin lydia, “daddy” beetlejuice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtylittlekitten/pseuds/naughtylittlekitten
Summary: After Beej get sent back to the neitherworld Lydia tried to move on with her life. She graduates from highschool and her parents move out leaving her the house. Her heart wont let Beej go though and after living two years in heart ache she makes a desperate wish that brings Beej back he’s a lot less gentle with her this time around though ;)
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Series: little red [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759942
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

I had just finished highschool and it was my 

birthday. My friends took me out to eat to celebrate and 

unbeknownst to us birthday discount also included a 

birthday cake. The waitresses all came out presenting 

me with a personal size cake and a lit up candle. After 

the embarrassment of them singing happy birthday to 

the attention of the whole restaurant i was asked to 

blow out the candle and make a wish. Only wish i could 

think of at the time was the one thought that had been 

on my mind for the past two years. I want my best 

friend back, I want Beej back, and i want to give myself 

to him. I was too young two years ago to know what I 

wanted. Just like I didnt know what I was going to 

college for I also didnt know that I would never find 

another man I wanted to be with. I had been on a few 

dates but it never felt right, they could never make me 

happy like he did. So I never let any of the highschool 

boys get real far, nothing but a few awkward kisses here 

and there. I blew out the candles expecting my wish not 

to come true, even though i wanted it desperately, after 

all birthday wishes are just for fun right...well 

apparently birthday and deathday wishes are taken 

more seriously in the neitherworld. 

I arrived back at my house, pru asked if i wanted her to 

spend the night so i wouldnt be alone but i politely 

declined i was just going to watch some tv and go to 

bed. I go into the house and the radio clicks on by 

itself. Could have been Barb or Adam but loverman by 

metallica was never their style of music. I glance at the 

radio well thats odd. I go over to it try to turn off but 

apparently its broke so then i tried to unplug it but even 

with it unplugged it kept playing. Ok now this is just 

getting creepy and I of all people know creepy.

I go into my bedroom to watch tv so i wouldnt have to 

bother with the radio being turned on in the background 

and i could focus on tv. I turn my head glance at the 

mirror smeared in lipstick is the words my sweet 666. I feel 

silly, of course its not him it cant be he’s gone but 

nonetheless I have to know for sure so i say Beetlejuice 

Beetlejuice Beetlejuice. 

Beetlejuice appears and says “finally Babes was 

wondering how many tired old movie prompts i would 

have to do before you realized the ghost with the most 

is back. Question is what for.. here i am minding my 

own business pulling a prank on the monster across the 

road and then next thing I know im getting thrown 

through the mirror and told to go bug someone else for

a change.” I replied “apparently neitherworld used my 

birthday wish as an excuse to get you back to the land 

of the living so you would leave them alone. probably not 

so much doing this for me as using it as a way 

to not be bugged by you anymore but hey whatever im 

so not looking a gift horse in the mouth on this one. 

Nope been wanting you too much to care about their 

alternative motives. He smiles for a second before his 

smile quickly turns dark and he starts to head for the 

door “well whatever thanks for thinking of me but im 

just going to be going now I know a nice little hole in 

the wall i’ll get drunk and find someplace else to haunt. 

Bye Bitchia.” I start to cry “why are you leaving I finally 

get you back and your leaving.” Beej turns to me. 

“considering how things turned out the last time i was 

here you bet your cute little ass I am give me one good 

reason why i should stay. What the hell Lydia you left 

me remember and if you think i’m just going to come 

back with blood red roses and let you string me along 

again your crazier than i am.” I start to panic he’s right i 

did screw him over, i better think of something quick, i 

cant just let him leave again he’s the love of my 

existence. I love him and miss him so much i would do 

anything for him. Wait do i mean that..yes i would..and 

then i realize what in my heart of hearts i really want to 

do and realize it may be the only way to make him see 

that I have strong feelings for him. 

I drop to my knees “please Sir stay i’ll be good.” He 

comes closer to me. “ly..lydia what are you doing” he 

strokes my cheek. “i love you im sorry i have been such 

a dumb bitch. Please Daddy let me serve you all i want 

is you. You’re all i will ever want i realize that now. Please 

Beej wreck me.” He strokes my face again kisses me “all 

you ever had to do was ask little one.”


	2. Chapter 2

chapter warning brief talk of unacted upon sexual desire of a minor i put it between *** so stop reading at the first *** and start again at the second *** if this is a trigger.

He walks over to my bed sitting down i start to stand to 

fallow. “no babes crawl to daddy hands and knees like a 

good little cunt.”I drop my hands to the floor and crawl 

over to the man I love. “mmm thats a lot better babes.” 

I reach him and he grabs ahold of my blouse making 

the buttons pop ripping it open. He grabs at my breast 

pinching one nipple hard and twisting as he takes the 

other into his mouth. I feel a slight fork to his tongue as 

he wraps his tongue around my nipple. The one he’s 

pinching with his fingers is so twisted it feels like he’s 

going to pull it off. I let out a cross between a moan and 

a whimper. My nipple pops out of his mouth “you belong 

to me say it. Say that I own you and can do whatever 

the fuck i want.” “i belong to you Beej I always did ever 

since we first meet i just didn’t know it. Do whatever you 

want to me I want to be your hole.” I feel an invisible 

force leading my hands above my head pining me down. 

He licks my ear and says “i’m going to break you 

open...****do what I should have done to you first time I 

took you to the neitherworld. Fallowing me into my 

world, should know better than to go fallowing a strange 

man around. Lucky for you I showed restraint, trust me 

i didnt want to. I wanted in you the first moment i laid 

eyes on you and not many people from the neitherwould would care if i put my dick in a 12 year old as many of us died way back when 12 year olds were popping out babies and your family sure wouldnt have found you there but For your sake i played by modern day human society rules. 

****waited till you were 16 and then tried to 

properly marry you like the gentleman im not. I was 

going to become alive again I would have lost most of 

my powers but I would have been able to provide for 

you in ways i can’t being dead. Was just trying to do 

right by you babes. Oh well now we do things my way. 

Should have known you would prefer the kiss of a whip 

to a wedding ring after all your deranged like me aren’t 

you babe.” He runs a cold hand over my thigh and lifts 

my skirt. I moan “yes daddy” He pulls down my panties 

and slips two fingers in me stretching me. “spread your 

legs babydoll it will be easier on you.” I do as i’m told 

and am rewarded with a quick kiss. His fingers reach my 

barrier and he gently caresses me “this might hurt a bit 

babes...” I nod “do it Beej want you, never been more 

sure about anything.” Beej french kisses me as he 

pushes past my hymn. I let out a slight scream thats 

silenced by our kiss. He fingers me for a while till i 

adjust and then pulls his fingers all the way out and licks 

the blood clean He’s eyes rolling in bliss “mmm nothing 

finer than virgin blood.” He kisses my thighs “so 

beautiful and so wanton.” he starts licking at my folds 

lapping all the blood up. Meanwhile I’m moaning and 

holding his head between my legs. It isnt long before I 

cum. “ok babes its show time, time for you to take care 

of daddy.” He uses his powers to get naked and lines 

himself with me then thrust in deep. “hurt me Beej, fuck 

me raw.” He starts vigorously thrusting into me. “harder 

make me cry.” “oh yeah babes I’m gonna make you 

scream.”He pounds me little pussy till i feel like im going 

to blackout “be mine forever Lyds?”

“yes already am yours forever.” He lowers his mouth to 

my neck letting his sharpend teeth glide over my veins 

before striking like a snake bitting its prey Sharp teeth 

piercing my skin. He drinks for me as he cums deep m

within me. I cum again a scream on my lips. The world 

starts to spin and as things go dark i hear him say “nj 

hrl jmal ez imhmj n sbmna mjd fnjd hrni aeghmb he al zeg lhlgjnho nj bnzl irl nbb fl ao ilgwljh nj dlmhr irl’bb fpgj flindl al” 

He strokes my head in the form of a invirted 

pentagram before pulling out of me and falling asleep 

with me in his arms.

ps. words is demonic black magic ritual meaning in the name of satan i claim and bind this mortal to me for eternity in life she will be my servent in death she’ll burn beside me

basically it makes her irrevocably his property in life and insurers her soul will go straight to wherever he is upon death. The neitherworld can’t break the spell and if parents tried to take her away from him she would get sick and they would be forced to let her be with him.


	3. Chapter 3

When I wake up the next morning i notice everything is 

brighter and louder then before. I also have a bruise on 

my neck, i touch it remembering what happened. I turn 

to talk to Beej about why my senses are sharper (i didnt know it yet but theres a small part of me now thats no longer human) but 

he’s asleep and i don’t want to wake him so I slip out of 

bed and go make myself some breakfast. Barb and 

Adam are in the kitchen reading the newspaper. Barb 

glances at me “good morning Lyds hope your birthday 

was good yesterday dear....” she notices the bruise on 

my neck “oh dear what happened sweetie your neck is 

black and blue.” i replied “Beej is back and 

we...we...made love last night. I realize this is probably 

awkward for you two but after years of thinking i’m sure 

this is what I want and as my friends I hope you can be 

happy for me and respect my choices, I’m not a child 

anymore.” This makes Adam look up to. He sees the 

strategic position of the bruise and his eyes go wide “oh 

Crap, not judging you, but this is important Lydia and i 

know this is a private question...but did he drink your 

life’s blood last night.” I nodded “yes we were getting 

kinky and he bite me.” Adam frowns and motions for me 

to have a seat at the table “ugh well we have had a few 

years to go over the handbook since we died and i think 

you might have gotten in over your head. I’m going to 

ask you a few questions and its important you answer 

truthfully. Again Not judging you, but if he did what I 

think he did it’s important you know about it.” i nodded 

again “did you consent to him taking you” i replied “yes 

i love him, and after so long he’s back, and i just 

wanted to move things along.” “did you at any point say 

anything about you belonging to him and he can do 

what he wants with you.” “yes...i want to be his 

completely...it um excites me to let him take 

control.”’Adam asks “and did you fight him off at all 

when he bite into your vein.” “no..actually i kind of 

melted into it.” Adam glances at Barb who is nervously

ringing her hands. Barb “sweetie what Adam is trying to 

get at is you just basically signed yourself over to him.” 

My jaw drops “what.” Barb gets the handbook and 

shows her the page. Theres a crude drawing of a demon 

whose tail is wrapped around a woman’s waist and 

inserted into her puss, the demon’s claws are on her

breasts and piercing her heart and the demon’s head is 

an inch from neck looking like a snake about to strike. 

Meanwhile the woman looks like she’s in an intense 

orgasmic bliss almost to the point of irrationality . Barb 

“this is an overdramatized picture of a claiming ritual. 

Things in the book tend to be gruesome for hype, hence 

why the demon looks like a devils bible drawing, but 

basically the point is the demon taking ownership over a 

willing human by the human submitting to them and 

forming a bond. What do you know about Adam and 

Eve?” I shrug “Adam and Eve ate a forbidden fruit in the 

garden of god and it gave them knowledge but m

condemned their souls.” Adam takes off his glasses 

embarrassedly cleaning them. “true but it wasn’t really 

a fruit. Thats the modernization, a lot of the things in 

the bible has been revised to make things less graphic. 

Truth is Adam and Eve had sex with satan, not only that 

they declared their intent to serve Satan and got bound 

to him. Everything they are mind, body, soul became 

his, seeing that they surrendered themselves over to 

satan god then cast them out of Eden. A demon’s bite 

also injects venom into the human which is triggered if 

the mortal is away from their master too long. So m

because of the spell they couldn’t be separated from 

satan without getting very sick hence the origins of 

lifespans and when they eventually died their souls went 

straight to satan. Likewise in life you will serve Beej and 

in death you will burn beside him and this time theres

nothing anyone can do about it. Its not even legal for us 

to interfere with him doing anything he wants to you. 

Also it’s completely legal for him to take you or do 

anything else he wants to you, for that matter, wherever 

whenever he wants in the netherworld. You are to be 

considered his property or more formally his *enthrall. 

Its the intent of the thing you intended to be his and 

he’s a demonic ghost so that’s a serious declaration and 

well you should know by now that anything the 

netherworld does it goes over the top with and it 

doesn’t really matter if you intended to take things that 

far or not because thats just the system of things.” 

(basically an Alpha/omega claim for those familiar with that).

Shortly thereafter Beej came in “good morning babes, 

maitlands.” he walks over to me and tells me to swallow 

before acting like he’s going to kiss me and spits in my 

mouth. I bulk for second I didn’t expect him to do m

something like that. Then I swallow his spit into my 

stomach. “good cunt I love it when your dirty, speaking 

of remember today is your laundry day from the look of 

things it’s starting to pile up.” He kisses me for real this 

time and i kiss him back. 

“i wish you had told me what you were doing to me last 

night but I can’t deny that I like it. What did you think i 

would run away from you again if i was fully aware of 

what being yours in this way you would mean? Well i 

want you to know i love you too much, i was in pain 

every day wanting you back with me, and I will never 

run again. I need you too much.” i instinctively tilt my 

head to the side the enthrall in me unconsciously 

offering him my neck and he kisses over his mark 

lovingly and then replies “good pet that’s real good 

because if i ever see you with another man ever again I 

will rip out his entrails and force feed them to him.” I 

shiver knowing what he says is true.

Later I went into the laundry room and took the 

laundry out of the washer. I had just started to clamp m

them to the washroom clothesline when he joined me 

down stairs. “always did love dirty clothes shame people

have to ruin them by washing them, and I can think of a 

lot more interesting things to do with clothes pin.” I give 

him an odd glance “what do you mean clothes pins are 

for hanging clothes hence why they are called clothes 

pin.” He replies “how about you take off your clothes 

and put them in the washing machine and I’ll show 

you.” I strip for my master and then throw my clothes 

into the washer as he suggested. Beej closes the washer 

and picks me up and sits me on top of the washer. 

“spread your legs” I spread my legs and he pulls down 

the rope clothesline using his powers to duplicate the 

clothesline so theres two strands of rope. He takes my 

arms and puts them behind my back tying the first rope 

and then uses the second to make it so i cant close 

legs. “so beautiful, helpless to me like that.“ He picks up 

one of the clothespins running it down my body to 

inside of my thigh. I whimper as i feel him clamp it to 

the inside of my thigh. “whimpering all ready but we’re 

just getting started...” He kisses my thigh “this is going 

to hurt a lot but I want you tp be a good girl and take it 

for me. Can you do that pet?” I slowly anxiously nod 

“anything for you” He places another clip to my other 

thigh and another moving increasingly closer to my lady 

parts. By this time im sobbing but he keeps going. “just 

four more pet.” “what but theres no more room between 

the clothespins and my...my...” he smirks at me “i know pet

thats the point im going to make you scream. Out of the 

frying pan and into the fire as they say.” He gets 

another clothes pin and tapes it on my clit “scream for 

me babes.” He places two on my labia and two on my 

nipples, by this time i’m screaming it’s the worst pain i

had felt in my whole life up till that point. He kisses me 

calling me his good girl. He flicks one of the labia clips 

and for some odd reason that pushes me over the edge 

causing me to squirt. He kisses my neck and continues 

to flick the more sensitive clothes pin as i explode. 

When finally come down from my high he says “your 

such a good girl so responsive to me.” Grabs at my hair 

and pulls “Clearly you like it when i hurt you. Yes you’ll 

make a great pet.” He sinks his teeth into my neck 

drawing blood then give my neck a few licks. “you 

make me so hard babes lets get those clothespins off of 

you and you onto my dick.” He uses his powers to pull 

them all off at once (kind of like a zipper motion) 

making me let out one final scream. Then quickly loses 

his pants and brings me to him so hes holding me up 

and my legs are wrapped around his waist and he 

thrusts into my increased sensitive cunt. He thrusts into 

me hard and fast till we both cum.

*enthrall similar to thrall (spellbound slave to a vampire) only a enthrall is consenting and a thrall is hypnotized. except in my story its a catch all omega term for a human willing enslaved to anyone from the netherworld.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I wake up to him licking my folds i moan and wrap my fingers in his hair. He looks up “well good morning sweetheart. I got something planned for morning.” He gets up and kisses me letting me taste myself. “be a good cunt and kiss my dick and then put it in your mouth and do not use your teeth or i’ll use a belt on your ass. You can start off slow, i know this is your first time giving head, but gradually i want you to take me as deep as you can into your throat. I want you to gag and choke on it till i cum then i want you to swallow like a good girl and if you miss any i want you to lick the sheets clean.” I nod “yes master” He lays down on top of me so he’s licking my cunt and my head is between his legs. I shyly give him a few kitten licks. he tastes good and I realize I could easily become addicted to the way he tastes. I slowly take him into my mouth i don’t understand how some girls take guys all the way down. I can only take a few inches before i’m choking i pop him out of my mouth and then lick his slit. I give him a few more kitten licks and then slide him down my throat this time taking more of him into my mouth. I feel insecure because of my lack of experience but i keep going till he seems to hit a wall in my throat. Now im nervous i feel like i cant take anymore. i hear a thought in my head (more, so good lyds take more, babies thats your gag reflex push past it mmm do it i think you’ll like it) i do as im told and bring him even deeper and i start to choke. Oddly he’s right i do like ganging on. I like the slight contraction of my throat and hindrance of my airways. I go about an inch up catching my breath before slamming myself back down letting my throat flutter.i think in my head somehow knowing he can hear me (i do. love you master.) a few more times up and down catching my breath before letting myself lose it again. (good girl so good lyds im going to cum swallow me into your belly.) a couple more times and he’s shooting down my throat i feel like im drowning which even stranger causes me to cum. I cant swallow all his cum its to much some leaks down onto my tits and the bed and so when he gets off me i obediently lick the sheets. My master smiles at me and kisses me letting our tastes mingle. “your such a good girl lyds” I’m about to whipe my tits off as well but he grabs my hand “dont i’m your alpha and i want you to smell like me rub it in not off. Use my cum like you would lotion.” I do as im told the enthrall in me purring, it likes the idea of being scented. I tilt my head “what’s going on daddy... I feel like there’s some knew part of my being. My senses are heightened and I feel more animalistic.” He kisses me “truthfully you are no longer completely human my love. When I bit into you, when i bound us together, I corrupted a small part of your soul. So theres a small part of you that’s like me now well other than that i’m alpha and you’re omega. When people join the neitherworld after a while they start to lose their humanity and become more animalistic they get their own personal demon a demon that is a part of them. Most are Alphas and some like the maitlands are so goody goody they become beta when they die but those that swear themselves to an alpha in life become an omega in death or as we ghosts and demons call them enthralls. I admit i’m a sociopath most of us are, people stop caring about human rules when they die, and you are my devoted follower. I must control the monster in me or i could hurt you too badly, and i need you to be ok your the love of my existence i need you to remain unbroken damaged perhaps, that’s just fun for both us, but never completely broken and i need to you to be protected and feel happy and loved, but there is a part of my mind that is warped the part of me that is the monster of legend that wants to order you to light yourself on fire and watch you burn to death * on a pedestal, that wants nothing more than to have you join me in death and theres a part of you the monster in you that would jump off a bridge if i only asked for it. Through everything I am a monster and you are my little red.”

*yes i took that from the original ending of the movie were lydia dies lighting herself on fire


	5. scars to your beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beej has sleep terror and Lydia helps him through it.

possible trigger warning mentions of how Beej died and general depressed topics. 

i wake up Its the middle of the night Beej is sleeping 

next to me as i’m coming to I quickly realize why I woke

up...because the bed was shaking... no Beej was 

shaking in his sleep so hard the bed was rocking. He 

starts whimpering “Elizabeth why...why are you leaving 

me I love you I know I’m not as good as John I know I 

don’t come from a family background and I cant buy 

you pretty things or give you a good name like he can 

but i love you, please love i would rather die than loose 

you.” i gently touch Beej i’m about to wake him up when 

I get some flashes of the dream in my mind. A woman 

in historic dress is saying i’m beneath her that i’m of low 

class and that her family has seen fit to find her a 

proper suitor. A moment later another flash this time in 

third person of Beej killing himself. Then he starts 

whimpering again “lydia please I need you why are you 

doing this. I know I’m a dead guy and your father thinks 

i’m creepy but i love you. Were supposed to be best 

friends forever remember. If my heart could beat it 

would beat for you. i love you. not again this cant 

possibly be happening again what the hell is wrong with 

me first Elizabeth and now you.” The flashes end as he 

breaks out in tears. I gently kiss him damn it he never 

told me how he died. I’m really hating myself now. I 

probably brought all that back when our wedding went 

wrong. Now i’m remembering years ago when Beej had 

saved me and brought me back to the roadhouse and 

Ginger in passing said that It had been a long time since

he let himself care and to not hurt him...And that’s 

exactly what i did i hurt him. I wake him up. Beej sits 

up and says “morning already babes.” I shake my head

“no you were having a nightmare.” I touch the bite 

mark on my neck “i love you and I’m never going to 

leave you again Beej. I’m your mate now and forever.” I 

take him into my arms kissing him. “i’m a freak Lids 

why would you ever love me like that. I’m ugly and i 

scare people off rather than let them get close to me.” 

“I love you Beej you make me happy you make me 

smile and you are not ugly.” “oh sure right i’m filthy I 

have snakes in my hair, my teeth is yellow, and i’m 

covered in moss and thats only the half that can be 

seen if i didn’t juice myself to make myself at least look 

half way decent...” He dejuices himself He’s covered in 

scares. Rope burns around his neck and various marks 

maybe from abuse or maybe from hurting himself when 

he was alive. “your scares don’t make you ugly they 

make you beautiful they are signs of how far you have 

come and how much you have went through and 

overcome to be the man i love.” I kiss the moss on the 

side of his mouth. “let me show you. I want to spend every day for the rest of forever showing you. your moss makes 

you look different and cool and not like the losers that 

were at my school.” i go lower kissing the rope burns. 

“nothing happens in a bubble if you hadn’t of killed 

yourself you afterlife would have been different and we 

might never have meet i am upset you went through 

that but in a way it has brought us together.” i kiss 

some of his scares. “your scares highlight your 

strength.” I stroke his hair “you are beautiful just the 

way you are. You dont need to change a thing for me to 

be yours the world needs to change not you. you’re 

beautiful.” Beej replies “but i scare people and I have 

moments when i let my temper and hurt make me say 

and do things I shouldn’t” I kiss this time on the lips 

“doesn’t matter we all get that way sometimes. 

sometimes the world just needs to be told to shove it. 

you are worth everything.” I kiss all his scars and then i make love to him encouraging him to cling to me.


	6. marry me again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paperwork and female proposal

“ok babes time to get up believe me i don’t want to either rather lay here in bed doing more interesting things but neitherworld is getting on me about filing out paperwork. Them and their paperwork they always want paperwork. Don’t ya just hate it.” 

I groan rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. “what is it now Beej?”

Beej answers “mating paperwork basically neitherworld marriage certificates. Except because its mating and not marriage your the one who gets all the little perks, your increased senses and the special abilities you will be developing. The whole being alive again thing is off the table since basically your joining us not me joining you breathers, but i get you in much more ‘intense’ ways than marriage would have given me you so its worth it your worth it. Rather have you then a pulse any day babes.” 

We get dressed and go through the mirror and head towards the waiting room.

Miss Argentina handed us over the paperwork to sign. “tell me dear are you planning on a traditional or a more modern ceremony. i myself am an omega. I’m Juno’s mate. people like to joke that i killed myself because i lost being miss world, including myself when I’m cranky, but the truth is i never finished the show i meet Juno the month before and im a traditionalist i killed myself for her. It is a beautiful traditional sacrament for an omega to join their alpha in death. Many choice to drink poison personally i slit my wrists course now days enthrall activistism is all the rage and old traditions are being held only by some but not by others. Shame really.”

Beej cuts in “yeah well i would never ask that of Lydia I love her too much to order her to her death.”

Miss Argentina replies “but it is for the enthrall to prove their love the alpha need not prove anything they are the alpha.”

Beej “it isn’t about me proving anything it’s about me giving a damn about the needs of my enthrall and she needs to live her life with me by herside before the eventual and then join me not just throw all her hopes and dreams away to prove an oldfashioned out of date principle. Come on lydia i have finalized the mating documents let’s leave. This conversation is over and if she continues i might loose my temper and then i would be spending our ceremony in the sandworm pits and i would much rather spend it in the bedroom if you get my meaning.” 

We leave and go to lunch. “Beej what did she mean it’s not the alpha’s love that is called in question?”

Beej sighs “look babes we dont fall in and out of love like breathers do. we might feel attraction and have sex but real love... real emotion that doesnt just happen with the average person. it only happens with our soulmate. We imprint the first time we see and smell our mate our whole personal world shifts everything else doesnt matter only them and you would burn the whole world down for them and theres no way to stop being imprinted but you can’t force someone to feel the same though...” 

I’m’ dumbstruck does this mean that way back when I was 12...and I just...oh god. My guilt felt like a train hit me and backed up and ran over me again and like i deserved every bit of it. My eyes started to water barley holding it together i asked “so back then when you first meet me you imprinted on me?”

He answers “yes why do you think i always came when ya called and why i always cared about you more than anyone else. i fell hard for ya babes but like i said cant force someone to feel the same”

I trail off in thought “so what if someone’s imprint is stupid and doesn’t realize how they feel and tries to be with someone else.”

He replies “...nothing ya still feel it and you cant just imprint on someone else so your just sort of stuck and in emotional pain but whatever doesnt matter...anyways enough chick flick moments” 

i open my mouth about to say something and he puts a hand on my shoulder “doesnt matter just drop it huh.”

That night we are watching tv in the living room. I leave the room and put on my best dress and go down stairs getting Beej’s attention.

I know he would never ask me to marry him again, he would never want to put me in the headspace i was in when the incident happened. Never want to risk hurting me. I however had thought about how i handled that day for the past two years and wished I had done things differently and especially now that I truly understood everything I was never more sure that i wanted this and this was what was meant to happen. So i get down on my knees in front of him and i say “If i had a second chance i would say i do. no hesitations and i wouldnt be forced and it wouldnt be arranged and it wouldnt be a green card marriage. it would be me announcing in front of everyone that i love you and that you are the only one i want the only one i will ever want and i would say i do ever moment of every day for the rest of forever because there is no one else who could ever make me happy like you do.” 

I go on to ask “I know you would never want to ask me again because you wouldn’t want to bring up the past marriage but I want to do this with you. I want us to declare our love in front of everyone and this time i want it to be a real marriage and a d/s claiming ceremony. So I’m asking you now Beej will you marry me again?” 

He pulls me onto his lap kissing me “of course I will Lyds.”


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Lydia called her parents.

"Hi dad can you please turn on speaker phone so mom can hear to and both of you sit down. I got something to tell the both of you."

In his house Charles does as his daughter asks and they both sit down.

"Dad Mom I have to tell you something. What if I told you years ago when dead mom died I climbed up onto the roof of our house and was going to jump."

Delia gasps and Charles says "sweety you really should have told us at the time if you were having such a hard time. We knew you took it hard but..." 

Delia adds "yes we could have provided you the best professional help money could buy" 

Lydia replied "i didn't and don't want that kind of help mother." 

Delia "well sweety sometimes thats what you need either that or some crystals to make you feel better and all that black couldn't of helped things bright happy colors bring positive energy you know." 

Lydia sighs 'somethings never change' "anyways I meet someone special that day he talked me down off the roof and we have had a lot of fun together since and he has also been very protective of me in a number of different situations" 

Charles replied "hmm who is this man Lydia I should give him a nice monetary reward for helping you, maybe put him through school as a therapist since he must have a natural gift in that area." 

Lydia continues ignoring the comment "lately we have gotten back in touch and we started a relationship. We are going to be married and I would like both of you to be there and for my dad to walk me down the isle but its going to happen with or without you we are very in love, he's my true love, and he makes me happy." 

Charles asks confused "first congratulations dear we are happy for you and secondly why in gods name wouldn't we be there. Of course we want to see you get married to this fine man he sounds like he's a very smart and helpful lad." 

lydia thinks 'good got you right were I want you dad. Hook line and sinker. now for the bombshell.' "And you wouldnt mind if he's strange and unusual as long as he makes me happy and takes care of me?" 

Delia answers "not at all sweetie its love thats important and its obvious this guy cares about you.”

Lydia "great that's really great to hear because his name is Beetlejuice." 

charles yells "what in the hell lydia are you possessed or some thing what would make you invite that..that...monster back into our lives. He's a ghoul." 

lydia "and just 2 seconds ago you were offering to put that Ghoul through college and was talking about him like he was some guardian angel or something. I admit he's a bit of a prankster and sometimes he's pranks get out of hand but such is existence in general. We all have our own personal mess ups. Remember the time when you bought dead mom rose extract lotion forgetting that shes allergic to roses and rubbed it into her skin and she had such a bad reaction she was in the hospital for a week you practically poisoned her. Or Delia that time you took an art class and your art instructor kissed you and you were so stunned by it you forgot you were married to dad until dad walked in because you forgot your art supplies. You even admitted to me that you felt bad because if dad didn't walk in you would have let the teacher find an empty class room to screw around in. Thats thoughts of adultery. As far as my mistakes go one of my biggest mistakes was letting other people get hurt because of me. I went looking for dead mom which almost got ghost mom killed and I let your fear warp your minds instead of calming you down and I let my best friend who saved my life get eaten by a sandworm. Yes we all have moments where we do stupid shit. The only reason why you treat him any different is because he's a ghost and you don't want your daughter to be with a ghost. I think you should really think about the things I said but either way the wedding is back on."

'In the background she could hear her dad getting angry with Delia he never knew that part Delia had kept it from him and Lydia out of curtsey had not brought it up. She hated bringing back bad memories of their own personal mistakes but they really needed to see that no one is without fault and that they need to get over their shit and get over Beetlejuice's mistake to. He might not be perfect but he's not evil and they really do love each other' Lydia hangs up the phone giving them some time to think.


	8. Chapter 8

Beetlejuice comes into the room and kisses her "I couldn't help over hearing what you said love, inhuman hearing you know."He tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Did you mean what you said about feeling bad for letting people, letting me, get hurt?" 

Lydia nodded. " i love you Lydia thank you for taking some of the heat off me by telling them your side of it. You're so sweet baby come let daddy show you what being a good little countess gets you...rewarded."

He takes her hand guiding her into the bedroom. "I'm going to make love to you Lydia but first I want to make you feel even prettier. Sit down on the bed countess." Lydia sits down and He juices her into a nice gown made of red silk with a slit up the side and juices up Midnight violet petals all over the bed.

He picks up her hairbrush from her desk and sits behind her taking her hair down and starting to brush her hair gently laying the occasional kiss on her neck. "Your such a beautiful countess most beautiful girl ive ever seen."

Lydia blushes she never felt pretty just pretty awkward. "Really?" 

Beetlejuice kissed her "really love. You think any of those girls at danties could even come close? I'm the luckiest man dead or alive for being able to call you mine." He returns her hairbrush and then paints her nails sparkling black. He uses his powers to quick dry them and puts back the polish then kisses her again.

Then gently leans her back. He kisses her breasts and works his way down to her pussy. He gently lifts her gown up and kisses the inside of her thigh and then her lower lips. He gives her a few licks before before slipping his tongue into her. Letting his tongue grow long he fucks her with his tongue enjoying the taste of her honey.

She moans "mmm feels so good daddy."  
He keeps licking her till she squirts in his mouth. Then picks her up laying her fully on the bed wrapping his legs around him. He juices off his clothes and slides his dick across her teasing her opening. 

"You want this baby? You want daddy?"

She moans "please daddy need you. Make love to me. Need you inside." 

He slides inside her and starts a slow gentle rhythm. He grows an extra hand moving one between her legs rubbing at her clit giving her extra pleasure. And the other two her breasts. This time would be all about her, making her feel good. 'She is good. Too good for me. She deserves the world. Really did mean what I said. She is beautiful and I am so lucky she's mine. Always thought my mate would be some whore and here I am with an angel underneath me'

He kisses her and as if she could hear his thoughts that he had kept to himself she says "I love you Beej. Your amazing daddy and I am so happy to be yours. Mmm I'm going to cum daddy. Fuck me harder daddy cum with me. I need to feel you cum inside me." He starts to thrust faster into her till they both cum.

Beetlejuce says "rest now now my love." Then juices her so she falls quickly asleep and he got dressed. Now he had something he had to do, he would stop messing with her parents and play the good son in law for her sake. They obviously had more than they could take but before that had one more trick up his sleeve and this one was one they all needed.

She wanted her parents at the wedding he would make sure they got there. For the dead can invade the dreams of the living. They would be having terrible nightmares that night of what would have happened if he was never on the roof and they would never even know those dreams were sent by him. A gory and not so nice night of little Lydia's broken dead body sprawled on ground and the resulting funeral should be just the trick. It would upset him to see the fake Lydia like that but at least he would know it's a fake and making them wet the bed and then willingly get to the wedding on time to make Lydia happy would be well worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

So just thought maybe I should clear up the time line.

When Lydia was 12 her mom died

She then tried to kill herself and Beej stopped her

They became friends and did everything the cartoon

When she became 16 and old enough by modern laws to become married he proposed. Intentions was to marry her and then take virginity on their wedding night. Which is in many states including mine completely legal. So she would have been a young bride but it wouldnt have been molestation.

She said yes and introduced him to her parents as who he really is as opposed to some fake person like mr beetleman. 

Her parents panic and are terrified their little young lady is marrying a ghost. They want her to live a normal life and marry a human so they have a fit. Also it doesn't help that at this point they realize that all the strange and not always funny things that happened over the years was because of Beej which just adds to their fears and make them think of him as a monster.

Lydia is torn she doesn't want her parents to possibly disown her, kick her out of their lives and their house. But she really does love Beej.

She has always went to her mother when she was upset and confused when her mother is alive. So she goes to the neither world alone (doesn't want Beej there when their having mother/daughter boy problems talk I mean really who would want their boyfriend around during a talk like that) but the living going there without a dead person present is illegal resulting in Barbara who was the source of her getting there being threatened.

Things go from bad to worse and the ending of the movie happens.

After that chapter one started.


	10. Chapter

OK so I was going to go right into the wedding and honeymoon but I got mad and needed to vent so here's Claire being her usual bitch self and Lydia's response

Soon after announcing her engagement to her parents word had gotten out all over town. Apparently Delia had mentioned it to some of the other women at her art class and the word had spread from there that Lydia and MR Beetleman were getting married. 

It was the talk of the whole town. Most people were content to whisper behind her back. Some, voiced approval realizing they had been friends for years it was only natural for things to progress. Others however, more mean spiritedly whispered about how he was too old she was too young how he was a pervert and she a whore and a slut. 

One person who was not willing to be quiet was Claire. Claire never was one to know when to shut up. One day Lydia was out to lunch with Bertha and Prudice and Claire happened to be at the same dinner. Claire saw her and nudged at her friend. "Look who's totally here. Its the freak Lydia. Guess she like had a free minute from sucking her old man's dick. Bet that's why she never was a cheerleader like any of us respectable girls freak was probably too busy taking it even as a child by that sick pervert. She's Like such a slut."

Lydia snapped it was one thing for Claire to be mean to her all these years, that made her cry but she would never fight back, but to hear Claire insinuate that about her best friend her love that was too much. 

Lydia stood up and walked over to Claire picked up Claire's sugar free coke and poured it over Claire's head "i'm not a slut and he's not a child molester but you are a wet bitch. He's always been my best friend, took care of me when no one else would, was there for me when no one else could be. You know nothing of abuse. Abuse is selfish, abuse never gives but always takes, abuse is cruel and painful. He never touched me as a child. He wouldn't have he was too protective. He saved my life a protected me time and again. He gave me everything he could be gave me his world. Risked himself to save me from true beasts and faced his own personal traumas for me. Treated me way better than anyone else around him, I was his princess. I will not stand to hear such things nor will allow these rumors to continue. You have been warned." She turned to her friends "come on let's go."

(For those that don't know me i meet a child molester when I was in college. He raped and abused me. He never gave me a dam thing and whenever he was mad at anyone it was me that got hit and whenever he was in trouble I took the fall. Watch the cartoon people. Beetlejuice protected her at his own risk several times, went out of his way to make her happy, and faced his own traumas to take care of her. That is not how an abuser behaves abusers a vicious without pity, mercy, kindness, or remorse. I do not support molestation I do not support abuse. Beetlebabes is neither. 16 is not molestation 16 is legal in many areas)


	11. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia nominates herself wedding planner but in an effort to keep the peace compromises of preparations

Delia wedding planner's A list of preparations for beetlejuice/lydia wedding

Set up the house nice thewedding will be at house so Barb and Adam can attend

Have ginger make a web so she can pretend to be a normal spider

Have a halloween theme so neitherworld guests appear to be in costumes. Can't tell the living from the dead when everyones dressed up And with lydia and mr Beetleman being strange and unusual no one will really considers this odd.

Have beetlejuice get married as mr beetleman 

Have lydia remind beetlejuice not to do any pranks at the wedding

Carefully mark all neitherworld food in a way that us humans won't accidentally eat it. 

Talk lydia into wearing this pretty dress I found her its traditional white but has a heart shaped bodice and red lace. A perfect compromise between normal and her own flare. 

Talk lydia into talking beetlejuice into wearing white suit I found him with black cuffs and details and snake cufflinks. A little less stripe than his normal clothes but matches the black and white theme decent enough. And I think he will like the little snake shaped cufflinks he obviously likes snakes he did turn himself into one

Get a bouquet of blood red roses and midnight violets.

Order catering


	12. Branding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia asks Beetlejuice to brand her

Today was the day before her wedding. Tomorrow she would become Misses Juice and this time she would be agreeing to the match without hesitation. Before that was the finishing touches on getting ready. Since they are mated and no risk of bad luck separating them they had decided to forget the traditional pre marriage separation and get ready together and she had a surprise for him. 

She would be attending their wedding wearing his stripes along her spine. She had been thinking about this for a while and wanted to be marked in a way that even humans would recognize that she is completely his. She had purchased the best drugs in town (She wasn't a druggie and she had no intentions on becoming one but she knew what she was about to do would be extremely Painful very possibly the worst pain of her life.) and had 4 metal strips fashioned each 1.5 inch wide and the full length of her spine from her neck to her ass. She would be giving him his wedding gift early. That night she was going to be asking him to do one of the most intense things a dom can do to his submissive. To permanently mark her as his property.

She slipped into the house and turned on the stove heating up the metal to make it red hot. Then went into the bedroom she wraps her arms around him kissing him. "Hi honey I got a surprise..." 

He kisses her back "a surprise for me and it isn't even the main event yet." 

She shrugged "close enough I want this done before the wedding and time restraints makes it important to do tonight. Speaking of restraints I probably will be needing some." 

Beetlejuice smiles and replies "restraints huh I'm liking the sound of this already. Does it have to do with my pussy because you know I'm always up for filling you up."

"Well sort of...not fucking me but definitely about it being your pussy...I want you to brand me. Because I know we probably shouldn't use your name I decided I want to permanently wear your stripes...I... Want you to burn me with hot metal strips two on each side of my spine like stripes."

Beej moans and adjust himself "oh god/satan that's sexy babes" then asks "but are you sure babes I mean that's going to hurt like hell." 

Lydia nods "yes I know but I want people to just look at me and know I belong to you. I've already bought stuff to relax me and lessen the pain I know it will still hurt but I accept that. Also I want you to heal it after so that it will be done by the wedding tomorrow." 

Beetlejuice replied "alright babes I can make it so it heals over night the area will still be tender like a mild sunburn for about a week. i'm not angel i can fix everything but it will be passable. Thank you it means a lot to me that you want to wear my marks and show the world your mine. Oh and for the sake of keeping the peace I will also add a little bit of juice to it so that your parents will just see it as a tattoo that way they don't completely go bat shit tomorrow but everyone else will see it as is." 

They kiss. Lydia takes the drugs and lays down on the bed. They watch a few minutes TV while the metal heats and the meds kick in. Then Beej starts to take her clothes of giving her kisses here and there on her body and restrains her so she doesn't flinch and cause additional harm to herself. "OK babes its show time. Just stay relaxed." He touches her forehead and she gets tranced. She becomes even more relaxed. "And let daddy handle things from here. I will take some of the pain myself. Between me and the drugs it only feel like a very bad sunburn. Let's begin."

Lydia rolls over onto her stomach. Beej makes the brands appear in the room and the stove shut off. He doesn't want to leave her to go get them not like this. He kisses her shoulders and the bottom of her back and picks up the first brand laying it down on her back and then another. By the time she takes the second she is blissfully unconscious ending her pain and her screaming. He lays the last two on her and kisses her shoulders. "Sleep my love this will all be done in the morning." He finishes up and puts the brands away. Then lays down next to her holding her hand comforting her in her sleep.


End file.
